


Not so innocent

by Criska



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, face fucking, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine thinks his feelings are unrequited until they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so innocent

**Author's Note:**

> In tribute to Griezmann's twink self.
> 
> I'm actually French but writing smut in english flows so much smoother.

In his -admittedly short- time with the French national team, if there was one thing Antoine never expected, it was to develop feelings of a not so platonic nature for one of his teammates. Nevermind a teammate 4 years his senior that was oh so painfully straight and taken. Yet here he was, lying flat on his stomatch on his bed at Clairefontaine, thinking of what could be and behaving like a damn brooding emo in general.

A knocking sound thankfully snapped him out of his rampant depressive thoughts. He turned his head around so he could see who the intruder was, hoping for the gorgeous mug of his object of affection, only to sigh and drop his head on his bed when he saw it was only his buddy Paul. Of course.

\- 'Sup Anto. Pat', Adil and I are planning to go hit the swimming pool, wanna join?

His head still buried in the comfy and soft sheets of his bed, Antoine only let out a long groan as a reply.

\- Rise and shine, little prince. Paul baffled, walking up to the bed and sitting on the edge.

\- Don't want to. Life sucks.

Although his voice was muffled by the sheets, Paul could still make out the gist of what he said.

\- You're kidding, right? We're all reunited for one rad summer camp and you just wanna stay here and sleep and be depressing?

\- You don't get it. No one could. Just lemme die here.

Thrown off by his usually cheerful friend's current negative attitude, Paul frowned but the ringing of his phone quickly distracted him from the matter at hand.

\- Pat' just texted me, he got Hugo and Olivier to tag along. He said.

His eyes still on his phone, he couldn't have possibly caught the way Antoine flinched at the mention of his crush's name. The young madridista could feel his blood creep up to his cheeks as the mental image of Olivier's bare chiselled chest, his broad shoulders and his wide, strong back flashed through his mind. Add dripping water to the mix and he was a goner.

\- ...Y'know I think I've changed my mind.

* * *

 

After gathering his swimtrunks and towel, he and Paul walked to the swimming pool, exchanging friendly banter all the way long. His friend didn't inquire as to what made Antoine change his mind so easily, and he was grateful for that. No one knew he had feelings for Olivier and he was planning on keeping things that way.

\- By the way, Pat' and I found this crazy cool song on youtube and...

As shitty a friend as that would make him feel afterwards, Antoine tuned out his friend's words as soon as his baby blue eyes caught sight of Olivier and Hugo standing by the entrance to the swimming pool. They were both chilling and laughing together, Olivier casually leaning back against the wall, a smile plastered on his stupid handsome face. A pang of unexplainable jealousy hit Antoine, and he suddenly had the urge to separate these two, so he unconsciously picked up his pace, leaving Paul to lag behind. Olivier was the first to see him and he flashed him a gentle smile, moving off the wall.

\- Mon Griezou ! What, we're sleeping in now? I didn't see you at breakfast earlier.

Antoine blushed at the use of the possessive pronoun he'd never grow accustomed to, and tried to quickly think up an excuse for not joining breakfast with the others. Thankfully he didn't have to brainstorm too long as Paul butted in.

\- Little Anto is in his emo phase. Didn't get off his bed 'till good ol' Paul dragged him out of it.

\- I guess puberty is finally kicking in for you. Joked Hugo.

\- Aw, I hope that angelic mug won't go away. Laughed along Olivier as he gently pinched Antoine's cheek.

\- I-it's not like that... Mumbled Antoine. He was at a loss for a comeback and preferred instead to rub his fingers over the surface of his face where Olivier had just touched him, trying to emulate the soothening sensation.

They talked for a bit while waiting for Patrice and Adil to join them, Paul being predictably talkative and Hugo and Olivier occasionally chiming in. As for Antoine, he was awfully uncharacteristically basheful, his eyes fixed on the floor tiles and his fingers fumbling around with the hem of his too-long sleeves.

Following up Patrice and Adil's arrivals, they all headed to the locker room to change into their swimtrunks. Facing away from the others, Antoine made quick work of stripping out of his clothes and putting on his swimsuit. With his petite frame, he wasn't exactly the most comfortable with his body, although his twitter notifications gave him some self-awareness about his rear that was apparently to die for. He didn't know what to make of this information.

Once he deemed himself ready, he turned around and accidentally spotted Olivier's roaming eyes, which had swiftly moved from his backside to his bare chest following his change of position. Feeling his face burn bright, Antoine sat back on the bench and adverted his eyes. Once again. He knew it didn't have to mean anything that he caught Olivier oggling him, the latter couldn't possibly feel the same way towards him, he had a wife for god's sake.

\- Y'all done? Let's head out!

Everyone followed Paul out of the locker room. As soon as they neared the swimming pool, Paul and Adil made a run for it and dived, splashing the others with water.

\- Hey! Laughed Patrice as he quickly joined them in the pool.

The only ones that were still standing at the edge were Olivier, Hugo and Antoine. However, apparently in a playful mood, Hugo pushed Olivier into the water only to be tugged along by his victim, resulting in a loud splash and an even louder burst of laughter. Antoine smiled awkwardly and went to sit at the edge of the pool, only dipping his legs into the water.

His eyes instinctively found Olivier and he couldn't help but appreciate the way his muscles flexed every time he moved, his hair was already damp from the water and his dripping body was looking oh so appealing to Antoine. He really needed to get a grip on himself.

\- Hey Anto, you're not coming in? Yelled Paul.

Taking his eyes off Olivier, Antoine shrugged and was about to shake his head when he felt himself be picked up bridal style. He gasped and threw one arm over the perpetrator's shoulder, looking up only to lock eyes with Olivier. He didn't have time to register how good it felt to be pressed up skin-to-skin against his crush before he was thrown into the water.

Antoine resurfaced quickly, his cheeks colored pink. His teammates probably figured that was from the rush of being throw in the pool for they resumed their activities, but Antoine couldn't deny the tingling in his stomatch at the thoughts of how easily Olivier was able to pick up his body, manhandle him around.

If he didn't know size difference was a thing for him before, he was most definitely aware now.

* * *

 

Curled up under the covers, Antoine was sleepily browsing through his twitter notifications when he felt someone grip his ankles. Startled, he jolted up and would have almost fallen off the bed had it not been for the other guy keeping a firm hold on his ankles. Glancing over, Antoine realized it was Olivier that had sneaked into his room.

\- W-what the hell are you doing? He spluttered, surprised. Olivier had never come uninvited into his room before.

\- I saw your bedside lamp was on and I decided to pay you a visit. Smiled Olivier, releasing Antoine's ankles.

\- Oh... Well you know coach would kill you if he saw you roaming the hallways at 2AM.

\- Nah, you know nothing can interrupt his slumber. Laughed Olivier as he stepped closer to Antoine, his body now lit by the lamp.

That's what it took for Antoine to realize that Olivier was essentially naked save for a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs. And he wasn't dressed much more appropriately himself. He held onto the cover to cover his chest, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. A heavy silence filled the room, and Antoine was about to ask him why he was even here when Olivier grasped his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

\- You know, you have very sweet facial features. Almost feminine. He said while rubbing his thumb over Antoine's cheek. Makes me want to kiss you to see if your lips are as soft as a woman's. He slid his thumb over to Antoine's lips as he said that, gently tracing them with it.

Antoine nearly gaped, nearly. Was he dreaming? What was even happening? Was Giroud actually towering over him with that heated look on his face and his thumb digging into the plump of his bottom lip? Unsure, Antoine slightly opened his lips and stuck out the tip of his tongue, shily grazing Olivier's thumb with it, never breaking eye contact. Olivier's eyes glazed over and he retracted his thumb, much to Antoine's chagrin, only to sneak his hand past the hem of his boxer briefs and take out his already half-hard cock. Antoine felt saliva pool in his mouth at the sight of the sheer size of Olivier's cock, which was not even fully hard. Now he was regretting never daring to sneak glances at Olivier's package in the locker rooms.

The madridista didn't know what to do with himself, but thankfully he didn't have to think too long for Olivier took the reigns and held the leaking tip of his cock to Antoine's lips, sliding his dick over them until they were also shiny with pre-cum. Then Antoine finally caught a clue and opened wide for Olivier, who proceeded to slip the head of his cock into Antoine's mouth. Keeping himself still, he gently cupped Antoine's cheek, caressing it slowly to convey over to him how well he was doing. Once he was sure Antoine wouldn't freak out on him or anything, Olivier thrust foward hard and roughly, forcefully feeding the remaining of his cock into Antoine's hot mouth. He threw his head back, a little overwhelmed by the vibrations of Antoine's moans along his dick that were providing him heavenly sensations. Not to mention that he knew that if he kept watching how well Antoine was taking his cock, how good he looked with his full pink lips stretched wide around his lenght and his blue eyes clouded over with lust, he wouldn't be able to hold out very long.

Olivier kept up the thrusting motions for several minutes, using Antoine's mouth as a glorified hole whose sole purpose served pleasuring him. The younger sat motionless through it all, too new to this to think of the tricks he could perform with his tongue to bring his lover greater pleasure, and he had a feeling Olivier wanted him passive and submissive that night anyway. The gunner never let up rocking his hips for a second, and Antoine could feel his own eyes roll back into his head as he was having trouble not chocking on the first cock he ever took, that'd definitely not make for a pleasant first time.

Olivier's thrusts eventually came to a stop, and Antoine could hear his groans over his own erratic heartbeat as Olivier unloaded deep down his throat. The sensation of thick spurts of jizz flowing down his throat was new and strange, and Antoine actually choked. He tried to pull away but Olivier gripped his hair, keeping him in place. Tears welled up in the corners of Antoine's eyes as he tried his hardest to behave while Olivier resumed lighter thrusts against his face, emptying his balls in Antoine's body.

Once he deemed himself sated, Olivier pulled out and tucked his dick back into his boxer briefs before he cradled Antoine's face in one of his big hands and leaned in to kiss him, slipping his tongue past Antoine's lips and savoring the taste of his own cum mixed with Antoine's saliva. He slid his free hand down to the front of Antoine's boxer briefs to return the favor, then raised an eyebrow when all he found was a large wet patch.

Antoine blushed even harder and looked away, embarrassed at his utter lack of self-control.

\- I-it was my first time okay... I mean, with a man. Ugh. Just kill me. His throat felt so sore, he could barely recognize his own voice.

\- It's okay. Said Olivier, peppering kisses all over Antoine's face to soothe the poor boy. We have the whole summer after all.

\- The whole... summer ?

\- Yeah, if you'll still have me after we're done with the Euro. Smiled Olivier, squeezing Antoine's hand in his.

A rush of relief filled Antoine and he finally gave Olivier the bright smile the older had been looking for all day.

\- Of course.


End file.
